prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC42
is the 42nd episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and also the 479th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Aguri tries sorting out her recent dreams of Marie Ange, Mari reveals that she is adopted. In hopes of cheering her up the girls decide to hold a surprise party for her. Summary Suddenly, Aguri has begun to dream of Princess Marie Ange fighting Selfish King. This causes her to worry as she overhears the girls discussing their date of birth and Zodiac signs. They ask about hers, but she admits that she doesn't know and takes off. Ayumi reveals to Mana and the girls that Aguri was adopted by Mari as a baby. She didn't have a family here. As the girls realize how this makes sense, Mana suggests they hold her a surprise birthday party. Everyone agrees, delighted by the idea. Meanwhile, in Regina's room she is beginning to feel irritated as she remembers what Sword and Rosetta said recently. She is further annoyed as Ira tells her to act cold, and after she finds out that Marmo ate her parfait she angrily attacks her. She decides to attack Pretty Cure today and asks Ira to join her. Later, Aguri finds Makoto and Dabyi buying something and asks them about it. Makoto quickly claims that Aguri has mistaken her for someone else and takes off. Confused, Aguri then finds Mana and Rikka buying flowers and asks to lend them a hand, but they claim not to need them after all. She then sees Alice and Sebastian chatting with Mari and she asks if they are telling a secret. Alice and Sebastian said that Mari wanted honey and quickly left. By now Aguri is highly suspicious as she prepares to rest. But after having the same dream again she seeks comfort from Mari before preparing to make dinner. Mari stops her and suggests they eat at Mana's house and she agrees, deciding to sneak into the restaurant to find out what they were hiding. Surprised, Aguri realizes that they are planning to celebrate a party. After being discovered by Mari, the doors are opened to reveal everyone has been there waiting for her. Later, Regina targets the man who wanted to eat at the restaurant and turned him into ant Jikochuu and petrified Ayumi, Kentaro and Sokichi. After she makes an appearance with Ira, Aguri quickly escorts her grandmother to safety while the others transform and begin to fight. Aguri returns and transforms into Cure Ace to lend hem a hand. A furious Regina attacks her but she is saved by Cure Heart, with Ace explaining that she understands these feelings before they begin to focus on the Jikochuu. Ira attempts to stop them but Diamond defeats him by using Diamond Swirkle, giving them a chance to defeat the Jikochuu. Mari, having no idea what actually went on has summoned a police officer and brings them to Mana's house. But after Aguri explains that the situation has been resolved, they resume celebrating her birthday. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Regina *Jikochuu *Selfish King (Flashback only) Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange (Flashback only) *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Madoka Mari Trivia *The girls' date of birth and Zodiacs are revealed. *This episode celebrates Aguri's birthday. *Makoto reveals that her parents died and that she was the first Cure to appear. *Sharuru and Raquel turn into humans for the 3rd time and Lance turns into a human for the 2nd time. *This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure